Strange Encounters
by Miss Spiritual Slut
Summary: Jess finds a new playmate (May contain spoilers)


**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **End of season 2, season 3.

**Disclaimer: **No character is mine… Except for the teachers, maybe ;)****

**A/N: **I'm a die-hard literati (Jess/Rory shipper). I am. But it seemed interesting to try new things.

**Hot and Heavy**

Jess was standing behind the counter, a book in his hand. He glanced up and out the window. It looked hot outside. It was hot outside.

_'Note to self – Thank god for air conditioning', _he thought to himself, looking down at the book.

He was leaning on a wall, beneath the A/C vent, trying to enjoy the chilly feeling.

The diner wasn't as full as it usually was. He figured that some people must have been smart enough to stay out of the hot streets.

Even with the A/C on, it was still hot inside. And the heat was distracting. As hard as he tried to read, he just couldn't. He placed the book on the register and started wandering behind the counter, looking for the glass of ice water, which he left there earlier.

Just the feeling of the cold glass in his hand made him cool down. The water pouring down his throat felt good. He places the glass back on the counter, while looking around. He couldn't do anything. And even though leisure can be good, he was bored.

It was silent, too silent. So silent, that every little noise cause his attention.

Like the 'ding' sound the door usually makes when in opens. He saw a familiar face entering the diner. A certain fit blonde, which he recognized from his few appearances in biology class.

"Mr. Mariano" she said, mockingly, climbing up a stool. He smirked in reply. "I'm impressed," he added, leaning in just a bit. 

She returned a smirk. "Mr. Mariano, please go down to the principle's office" she spoke in a lower, deeper tone, obviously trying to impersonate someone. 

"What a talented, talented girl," Jess said, reaching for his cup. "Mr. Cargo?" he asked, pressing the cold glass to the side of his head.

She shaked her head. "Mrs. Randal" she responded with a small laugh.

"Ahhh…" he started, settling the cup back on the counter, "Not as talented as I thought." He said, turning around to peek through the kitchen window.

She sat there, examining his moves. He could feel her eyes on him. He turned to her, raising both of his eyebrows, as if he's waiting for an explanation.

"What is James Dean doing in here?" she asked, making flirtatious eye contact. "My uncle's diner" he simply replied. "You work here?" she asked, finding the matter quite amusing – the Stars Hollow High bad-boy is working in a nice, small and friendly diner. "Gotta earn my keep." He said. She gave him a short, fake, mocking smile as a reply.

He leaned his forearms on the counter and leant forward, tilting his head. "You cam her to investigate me or are you actually planning to order?" he asked in a snappy, sharp tone. He was kind of impatient, even though her silly games kept him somewhat busy.

"Can I at least get a menu?" she asked in the exact same tone he did before. He reached for one of the menus, which were nicely piled under the counter and threw it recklessly on the counter.

She grabbed it and opened it, not taking her eyes off him until the menu was set nicely in front of her. She scanned through it quickly.

"So, I hear this place has the best coffee in town." She said, still looking down at the menu, a smirk playing on her lips. "Some might say that" he replied.

She folded the menu and looked up, handing it to Jess. "I'll have a diet coke," she said, half-smiling. "Wise choice." He said, taking the menu away from her and placing it back under the counter.

"Do you serve ice cream in cones?" she asked, her eyes wandering around the room. He simply stared at her.

A smile threatened to break through his face. "Nah." He said, sounding a bit more excited then he was before.

"Very stupid decision" she said, sighing. "I'd have to agree." He said, looking at her. The smile that was making his way earlier found its place on his lips. She returned a glance, smiling back at him.

Suddenly, Jess realized that he must have been staring for a bit too long. He pointed to his side. "I'll go get you your coke." He said. "You do that." She agreed, nodding her head along.

She kept looking around. It was her first time in that strange diner. She lived just outside of Stars Hollow, and her grades weren't good enough to get her into a better school.

Her eyes caught him, coming back with her drink in his hand. He placed it in front of him, and she hurried to grab it, purposely brushing her hand against his. She lifted the glass and gulped about half of the liquid in the glass with one sip.

"Whoa there, horsy!" he commented sarcastically. "What?" she narrowed her eyes, questioningly, "It's hot outside". It was pretty hot inside as well, and not only weather-wise. She tried to make as much physical and eye contact as she could. She wanted to get to know Mr. Bad-boy Mariano.

She finished her coke and rose up from her seat. "Was a pleasure to meet you, Mariano." She said flatly. 

He saluted in return. He had nothing else to say to her, partly because he didn't even know her name. 

"Shane" she said. He was sort of freaked out. It was as if she could read him. Before he could respond, he noticed she was close to being out the door.

"Thank you for the lovely service," she said, not as sarcastically as he thought it would sound. "Come again soon!" he said, jokingly. But he meant it.

He watched her walking away. He felt something. It wasn't feelings and he knew it, but there was something. He felt the chemistry. He recognized the potential.

He shaked his head and let out a small, silent laugh. This summer might turn out to be better then he thought.  
  



End file.
